


a bitten peach

by Nakimochiku



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Bottom Leon, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: His detective, after all, deserves to be pampered
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	a bitten peach

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old tumblr drabble taken and revamped for ao3. i just want bottom leon ok? this is my bottom leon manifesto. Let Leon Bottom 2k20!

The air smells of chamomile, lavender and sandalwood. It is warm, and the lights have been dimmed by red shades to give everything an exotic glow. His detective, made soft and malleable by long hours of gentle touches and deep massages, lays limp in the pillows, too relaxed now to remember he was nervous when they started, close to sleep. “Comfortable?” D murmurs, smiling. Leon doesn’t jump under his touch as he slides his oiled hands against the back of his thick muscled thighs, as he had only hours ago. Leon mumbles something incomprehensible. A yes then. He’s ready for the next part.

“You have such a lovely body, my dearest.” D whispers, kneading the dimpled dip of his thigh just before the full curve of his buttocks. “You deserve to be pampered.”

Any other day, perhaps Leon would scoff and argue. But here, after being melted slowly and surely and patiently, he just murmurs, “you are pampering me.” He pauses, seems to think on whether he wants to add more and settles on, “I feel great.”

“I’m glad, but I want to do more for you.” D keeps kneading his thighs, his hips. Rubbed and glistening with oil Leon’s behind looks as juicy as a peach. He runs his tongue over his teeth and resists the urge to bite. Patience. Leon mumbles a questioning sound. “I want to make you feel even better.” It is unfair, of course, to break Leon down like this first, but he is rarely amenable to new ideas in his normal state of mind.

Leon pauses for a long time, and then, “Alright. Whatever you want.”

D quivers with excitement at the words. Gently, he pecks each firm globe, and then with his thumbs, pulls apart the pert flesh to reveal the pink bud between. Leon shifts nervously. D presses close, his breath gusting moist and warm over delicate skin. His detective deserves this, to feel protected, desired, pampered. He licks over his hole.

“Holy fuck D, the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Leon gasps. D presses one hand to the small of his back to keep him pinned and licks again. He can feel the shudder that works through him, along with a strangled, angry noise in his throat. D licks until his hole is wet and shiny. His tongue presses hot and certain, flicking teasingly or lapping languidly, while Leon's legs tremble beneath his hands and his breath comes faster, a hurricane in his chest. He’s hard, cock twitching and dripping, begging to be swallowed up as well. Next time, D promises himself, he’ll lavish his cock in as much attention. 

He keeps Leon there easily with nothing more than his grip on his ass, spreading him open, devouring him like a treat, humming against hot skin, at last nipping the round curve of his cheeks to leave little pink marks indented with teeth. Leon squirms beneath all the sensations, hair clinging to the back of his neck and darkened with sweat. 

Leon seems to forget his protests, humming and gasping his pleasure, wiggling eagerly. He kisses his detective’s cute hole and then slurps, all wet tongue and lips. Leon wails, whole body rigid as he tries to shove back onto D’s tongue, opening up for him eagerly. D purrs. He wishes he could see the full picture he makes, large clumsy hands twisted in the blankets, body strained and gleaming, cheeks red and lips open and eyes shut tight. D sucks, making obscene wet noises, tongue thrusting in as deep as it can go, fingers gently kneading the soft skin of his taint to press at his prostate. Leon’s moans trip right into something high and desperate, a place he rarely goes. He licks along his taint to his delicate scrotum, can’t resist sucking each heavy testicle into his mouth and Leon keens sweetly, rocking into it. He never knew his detective would be this responsive. His bud blooms for him, flushed a deeper pink and squinting. D pulls away. Leon’s hips have naturally tilted up, cock hard and dribbling between his parted thighs. His toes flex in the sheets, his fingers clenched around his pillow, held tight and wanting. “Oh,” he whispers reverently. “Oh fuck D.”

“Yes, dearest?” D lays a little kiss on the small of his back. Imagines Leon’s expression, enthralled and confused by his own desires, but so willing to follow where he leads.

“D-don’t stop,” he whispers after he swallows a few times. His blue eyes, when he looks back over his shoulders, unintentionally coy and inviting, are dark and clouded with need. “Fuck, D, don’t stop.”

Who is he to disobey?

He bends his head back to the peach Leon lifts in offering, laving his tongue up the length of his crack, feeling the rumble of Leon’s moan through his hands. The tip of his tongue swirls his twitching rim, dipping in, sucking, thrusting, licking into him. Leon sobs helpless animal noises that might be words, lost to him, pleas for more and right there and yes yes yes. D lets his thumbs join in, slipping into his hole and prying him gently apart. Leon bucks desperately. His hole, almost red now, opens to him, inviting his tongue and the press of his thumbs. He imagines the stretch tingles, bringing a flush of heat that settles low in the belly. His hole clenches on the intrusion, he imagines the vice grip of Leon’s insides, slicked and eager, around his cock and moans as well. He licks inside, tongue wet against his own fingers and pressing in farther than it had gone before, Leon weeps his name. “So cute.” D murmurs mostly to himself. Leon rocks back for his tongue, and D does not deny him. 

He thought, when he began this venture, it would be leisurely pleasure, something slow and languorous. His detective would complain and eventually mellow, and let D taste him, lay there and endure as he had the massage. He did not expect the hitching gasps and tiny moans that lengthen into full whines. He did not expect the fine tremble of straining muscles, twitching hard cock, hole clenching and winking, eager to be filled. He did not expect to have his detective arching like a bow, panting out desperate pleas of “D, right there – Ah! oh yeah– its so– its so good mm!” Shamelessly, sweaty and flushed pink and beautiful, reduced to this mess by just his tongue. “Do you think you can come like this, dearest?” The thought of it, his detective tumbling beautifully, easily over his edge, just like this, sends an electric thrill through D that he can’t deny.

“D-don't know,” Leon gasps, burying his hot face in his pillow, hips twitching for more. His skin prickles, gleaming with sweat, thighs and ass a perfectly glazed juicy peach. D’s mouth waters. 

“Try for me. I want you to come riding my face.” Leon keens, arching back into D’s mouth. He presses in with both his whole thumbs. This close to orgasm, his prostate is swollen and easy to find. Leon makes a short surprised sound when he touches and rubs with his pad along the swell of it, slurping the rim of his hole, and D hums his approval. Leon quakes all over, thighs shaking, belly quivering. He’s so close he’s stopped making noise; mouth open to scream but nothing coming out, until D pulls outward with a thumb a little bit to shove his tongue into Leon’s hot convulsing hole. The noise he makes as he spurts over the sheets is barely human. D keeps rubbing his prostate through it, until Leon’s hips jerk and he whines softly, oversensitive and beautiful.

He slumps to the bed completely sated, a peach completely devoured, mumbling only that he’ll yell at D later and, softer as though he were not meant to hear, that he loves him.

No, he didn’t expect his detective to like rimming so much. But now that he knows, he intends to exploit it. His detective, after all, deserves to be pampered. 


End file.
